The Magic School Bus Wiki:Manual of Style
= Articles = Articles should have the following elements: * Incomplete articles should be given the stub template. * The first appearance of the articles title within the text should be in bold type. * Words that are themselves titles of additional articles should be linked only on their first occurrence in the article. :Internal links add to the cohesion and utility of MSB Wiki by allowing readers to deepen their understanding of a topic by conveniently accessing other articles. These links should be included where it is most likely that readers might want to use them; for example, in article leads, the beginnings of new sections, table cells, and image captions. :Adapted from Wikipedia Character Articles Character Template * The Infobox should only contain canon information, i.e., information stated or seen on-screen, or confirmed off-screen. * Unknown information (real names, voice actors, relatives, etc.) should be omitted. Sections A character article should contain the following sections in order: * One to three sentences summarizing who the article is about. This section should come before any section headings. i.e., ::Ms. Valerie Felicity Frizzle is the eccentric science teacher of third grade at Walkerville Elementary School. "The Friz," as her students sometimes call her, uses a variety of unusual magic devices to teach her kids scientific concepts. The most notable of these is the famous Magic School Bus, a shape-shifting yellow short bus that seems to have a mind of its own sometimes. * History — character's detailed history * Appearances — chronological list of the character's book or television appearances in a bulleted list. (If the list is too long, consider using ) The Magic School Bus (book series) * The Magic School Bus at the Waterworks The Magic School Bus (TV series) * "Gets Lost In Space" * Background Information — this section is for out-of-universe information, notes on production or non-canon information. This section may be omitted where no information exists. * External Links — a section for any links to well-known fan sites, or other sites with information on the character. * (no heading, place categories at the end of the article; preferably alphabetized) Episode/Book Articles Episode Template * This template should appear at the top of the episode page (when creating a new page), before the sections listed below. If you are unsure of a section, please leave it blank. Sections Episode pages should contain the following sections (and subsections) in order. Where they have quotation marks around them, the precise wording should be followed. * Brief, real world prospective synopsis. For example, "Gets Lost In Space." * "Plot" **"Act One" **"Act Two" **"Act Three" *"Continuity": for references to other episodes. *"Background Information" (Please avoid stating the obvious) **"Production Notes": pieces of information directly related to the production of the episode. **"Production Inconsistencies": this is where goofs can be placed, including animation inconsistencies, as well as character/information inconsistencies with other episodes. **"Trivia": for pieces of information that expand understanding of the program, but are not directly related to the production, such as cultural references and comic book sources. *"Cast" ** The following table should be used as an example: : :*"Uncredited Appearances" (this can be done using a standard list form) *"Quotes": this section should use the appropriate template. For an example of this template in use, check "Gets Lost In Space." Also note that character names should be linked upon first appearance, as in the example. Also, the Episode browser template, should be filled out with the appropriate information and placed under the Quotes section. Lastly, below the episode browser, we have a category box. For a list of the Categories, . Please refer once more to "Gets Lost In Space" for an example of the finished product. = Images = * A picture is better than no picture. Do not remove a picture of a character, item, etc. from an article, even if it doesn't conform to these guidelines unless you replace it or the image is a copyright violation. * Images that are not part of an info box should have a caption (use the "thumb" function in the image tag) :See also: Magic School Bus:Images Info boxes Images in a character's info box should be: # No less than 200px wide; # No more than 300px wide; # Screencaps or scanned illustrations, not promotional images. Character Models Character models should only be used: * if no clear screenshot exists (some characters with only cameo appearances fall into this category) * to illustrate changes in a character design over time. Source format Use and the appropriate fair use template. = Perspective = This wiki is written in an "in-universe" perspective. Assume you are an omniscient inhabitant in the world of the Magic School Bus living at a point in time after all events of these stories have already occurred, and you are writing an encyclopedia entry. Any "out-of-universe" info is written in an article's Background Information. Articles that deal with exclusively real-world subjects, such as television series, actors, production staff, etc, should be written with a real-world perspective and carry the flag in the first line of the article. Articles # The introductory paragraph should be written from the point of view of the series where the character has the most appearances. # The History section of the main body of the article should describe the character from the first chronological appearance through the last chronological appearance. # Following the History section, there should be Alternate Timeline and Alternate Universe sections where appropriate. If an alternate timeline/universe version is a significant character in its own right, it should be separated into its own article. From DC Animated Universe, a Wikia wiki.